


Daminette December: Wind

by Saltyfang



Series: Daminette December [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caline Bustier Bashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyfang/pseuds/Saltyfang
Summary: Marinette and Damian make a bet.In which, Marinette's arm becomes incredibly sore, Damian is forced to dance along to hips don't lie and is a blushing mess.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038626
Kudos: 87





	Daminette December: Wind

**Author's Note:**

> The one time homonyms were useful. The prompt is Marinette has to wind a Jack-in-the-box. It has nothing to do with the wind outside.
> 
> :)

“Marinette. Marinette. _**Marinette!”**_ Shouted Alya. “Please, for the class’ sake, stop.”

“I can’t stop. Or I’ll lose the bet.”

“It’s so annoying though. I’ll pay you _two hundred euros_ if you stop.”

“No thanks. I can’t stop until two in the afternoon.”

“You've been playing it for the past six hours. It’s 1:40. You can stop. _Take a break._ Something. Anything. God, why won’t it stop?”

“Hey, no complaints from you. You **_promised_** remember. In exchange for testing out your new camera by being your model, I could do whatever I wanted to.”

“Girl, I swear, if you lose this bet, imma _explode_. This is so stupid. What is the bet even about?”

“I’ll fill you in later. Right now, I have to concentrate or this thing will snitch to Damian.”

“Who's Damian?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to him. I’ll tell you everything later but right now, I can’t say anything or I’ll stop. You know how expressive I am when I talk and I need both hands _free_ for this.”

“Fine girl. But I want all the deets later.”

“Alright.”

“What are you even doing? What is that?”

“A Jack-in-the-box. If I stop cranking it, it goes _‘Loser, loser, Marinette’s a loser'_ really loudly and in slow motion. And I hate losing.”

“Uh huh. This melody is hella annoying so I’m going to be silent and put in my earphones.”

“Talk in 18 minutes?” Marinette watched each minute tick by. 17...16...15. It was down to the last two minutes when she heard Alya speak.

“How did you _eat_? Or go to the bathroom? Oh, and speed it up, your arm is a **_little too slow._** ”

“Alya! You said that you would be silent.” Hissed Marinette.

“Well, I couldn’t forget these questions.” Retorted Alya.

“Girls, do you have anything to say to the class? I thought not. Marinette, what are you doing?”

“Alya, stall. _Please_. I only have 30 seconds left.” She watched as Miss Bustier ascended the stairs. In her blind rage, she failed to see the strap of Alya’s bag hovering out from underneath the desk. The class erupted into giggles as she tripped. It took her 10 seconds to get to their desk. Another ten to pick herself up. It took her 5 to dust off her pant suit which meant that _Marinette only had 5 seconds left. 4 now. 3. 2. 1._

“Yes! I win. _**I win!**_ Take that you sucker. I beat you at your own game. I know that you see me, Dami. You and your stupid Jack-in-the-box can fuck off. It’s winding me up.” Mrs Bustier blushed before moving in to take the toy from her. 

“Marinette. The principal’s office. Now!”

“Nuh uh. I’m leaving _early_. I told you yesterday and you _**supposedly**_ put it on file. But if you don’t know, I can just ask Mr Damocles. I’m sure he won’t hesitate to ask why you didn’t do your job.”

“No need. I remember perfectly well now. Run along. But mind your language.”

“Yes, _bitch sense_ i.” Alya was holding her stomach in laughter, Adrien had a look of admiration in his eyes but also a faint blush on his face. Nino, whispered exasperatedly, responding to each of Adrien’s loving comments.

And Miss Bustier. She had gone a shade of red that couldn’t be humanly possible _but there she was_. _Defying all possible logic._ She had put on her heels in an attempt to chase after Marinette but all those years of parkour and of course being Ladybug aided Marinette’s stamina. So, in a race, it was always clear who the winner would be.

It was pretty obvious that Marinette, _not in her 30s and still quite athletic_ , would beat Caline Bustier. And she did just that. Miss Bustier came back alone, huffing and puffing at the sheer effort it took for her to run down the hallways.

Marinette was long gone.

Gone to go and taunt Damian and collect her winnings. And take a selfie to show Alya her boyfriend. Although, Alya probably knew already. She had stopped trying to set her up on dates with Adrien and had been giving her dating tips without asking her who she was using them on. Alya probably - _scratch that_ \- definitely knew she had a boyfriend. She just had no clue how he looked.

“This is Damian. You know how I look, unless you forgot how your bestie looks. If you have then I’m on the right.” She typed, pausing to glance at the adorable pout on his face. “Isn’t he adorable? Also, I vaguely recall you asking about the bet?”

“Girl, he’s such a cutie! Of course I want to know bout the bet. Hit me with the deets.”

“Well, I just had to wind that Jack-in-the-box for seven hours non stop. I won obviously but the melody is stuck in my head and my arm feels kinda dead.”

“Ugh, same. Also. _**SEVEN HOURS?!** _Girl, you crazy. How did you eat? Or _pee_?”

“Well, I just couldn’t use a knife, fork or spoon so I used my clean hand. And _chewed it with my mouth_. And I just didn’t pee. The school’s toilets are _**filthy**_. Some have pee on the toilet seats so I just wait until I get home. I’ll only use them when I’m desperate.”

“Could never be me. I’d piss on myself if I tried to hold it in. Also, what did you win?”

“Dami has to wear whatever outfit I want. Obviously, it’s going to be covered in glitter and be obnoxiously sparkly.”

“Poor guy. I hope he likes pink or itchy sweaters.”

“Quite the opposite. Alya, he has to dance along to ‘ _hips don’t lie’_ and I can compliment him and he can’t complain. This is the best bet I’ve ever agreed to do.” Marinette purposefully left out the part about her **_night time adventures_ **as she wasn’t _quite_ ready to reveal that part of herself yet.

“Tell him I’m praying for his sake.”

“Respectable but _ouch_. My heart.”

“It’s not rude if you know that it’s true Mari. Girl, I’ll talk to you later. Gotta love babysitting your siblings on your 2-year anniversary.”

“I’m sending you my support. I know how much of a handful Ella and Etta can be. Good luck. And enjoy your date night with Nino.” Ending the conversation had given Marinette the time to assemble the _atrocity_ that Damian would soon be wearing and get ready for patrol.


End file.
